Chocobo Head
by Jung-Hee
Summary: Yuffie is running away... From what? You may ask. Her father and his stupidly maddening idea of getting her married. Yuffie couldn't believe it. She just stood stock still at the boarding docks, staring at the familiar rundown city of Edge. She swallowed the bile. How did she manage to go through weeks of traveling without realizing she was heading straight for Edge? Who does that?


_**Chocobo Head**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Y-You want me to get married?" Yuffie asked shocked, her gray eyes widening into saucers as she stared at Godo as if he'd grown three heads.

Godo nodded while rubbing his chin. "Of course, you're the heir to Wutai. A princess. You have to get married if you want to rule a Country." He told her as if it was obvious.

Yuffie gaped. "Now, listen old man, I'm a ninja. Not some damsel in distress that needs a man to help her rule. I can rule a Country all my own if I wanted to!" She declared determinedly.

Godo gave her a blank stare. "This is not up for discussion."

"I'm not going to get married! I'm not marrying someone I don't even love!" She exclaimed indignantly.

Godo scoffed. "Who said anything about love. He's a consort, and you're a princess. You need to get married to continue the line before I'm gone. I'm getting old, Yuffie, too old. You need to start preparing for your training. And that's the end of it."

"You can't do this!" She screeched, turning on her heel and marching out of the great hall. That's it! She was getting out of there. She couldn't stand her father; she thought she'd be able to accept the fact that she probably wasn't going to have the life of freedom anymore, but she loved her Country enough to put up with those types of sacrifices. But now they have gone too far! She refused to marry someone she didn't know or didn't love. She wasn't going to turn out to be like her mother.

She has put up with Godo's idiocy long enough. She was leaving, and you'd have to drag her by her braid to bring her back. She was twenty-one, she had her whole life planned out right up to this moment. She was going to become ruler. She was going to fix all the mistakes that had befell her beloved Wutai, bring it back to what it used to be instead of some resort attraction for tourists! And then, on the way, she hoped she'd find a man, someone who loved her for who she was, and then they'd get married and that would be the end of it.

But Godo just had to kick her right where it hurts (figuratively of course) and make her find a husband before her thrown was even warm. Hell no!

She growled and bit her lip as she stormed into her chambers, immediately ordering her maids in waiting to leave her presence. She was trembling from anger as she opened the doors to her wardrobe and she scowled at all the many Kimonos and royal garb she's had to wear ever since the defeat of Sephiroth, again! She pushed back all that nonsense and went straight for the back of her closet, grinning in victory when her fingers brushed against a familiar solid surface. "Hello~ my good friend, it has been a while!"

By nightfall she was already jumping over the palace walls and cackling as she slipped passed all the guards. She knew escaping would be easy, finding out where she was going however, was not going to be as big a piece of cake as she thought it would be. Over the rest of the day she had thought about where she would go. There was Vincent, but then she remembered they had had an argument a long time ago before she was to return to Wutai, and they never really made up after that.

To be totally truthful, she had unintentionally lost all contact with the ones she had spent so many of her long ago adventures with. She has no idea as to what has happened to all her comrades from AVALANCHE. She supposed finding out now was as good a time as any, but she feared they wouldn't remember her, or either be mad at her. And she really didn't have the guts to face all of them, especially not Vincent. Nope. He was on her bad guy list from now on.

She stumbled slightly, only to raise herself erect, her eyes looking around as if someone would be out in the early, early, early hours of the morning just to see (self proclaimed) Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi trip over a rock and fall flat on her face. She chortled merrily and went back on her way, loving how the warm Summer breeze of Wutai made her skin all tingly and how it just seemed like it was urging, pushing at her back to hurry, and to leave. Freedom was just around the corner! The weight of her giant shuriken on her back was telling her so.

She knew it would probably take forever to get out of Wutai, she'd have to cross an ocean! Which, to be truly honest, she was dreading. She still has not, as of yet, managed to find a cure to her motion sickness and every other sickness that came with air travel, boats, or just anything that doesn't require your feet and ground.

She was panting already; she figured she'd be out of shape, but she didn't think THIS much. It was ridiculous, she was already sweating and she was thankful for the short shorts and tank top or she'd probably be flat on the ground gasping for sweet, fresh oxygen.

She scrambled over rocks and boulders for what felt like hours upon hours (which it was) before she came to the beach where you boarded ships that were to take you across the sea. She practically threw herself on to her open bunk, that she paid a lot of money for, snuggling into the dingy pillow and falling asleep immediately, wanting to put herself out before the ship started to deport.

She really did consider going back to Edge, maybe to visit everyone, see Tifa, but then she remembered another bad memory that happened there also... She sighed, closing her eyes tightly together.

* * *

"_You're in love with Cloud, aren't you?" Tifa asked, her face blank of any emotion, her eyes scanning Yuffie's face, scrutinizing her. _

_Yuffie paused, looking wide eyed and a little put out by the look in Tifa's eyes. "What?" She asked, not able to form anything other than that. _

_Tifa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she leaned against the doorjamb. "You love Cloud?"_

_Yuffie blinked for a moment in confusion and then burst out laughing, clutching her stomach and wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "That's a good one Tif's, you really had me going for a second there." _

"_Cut the bull, Yuffie. Just tell me the truth. I've seen the way you look at him... You've been lovestruck since the day you met him." Tifa said, looking tense and a little manic in the eyes. _

_Yuffie frowned and scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "Tifa, what's going on? Even if I did like Cloud, why is it so important to you?" _

_Tifa was silent, flushing in embarrassment. _

_Then it hit her. Yuffie clenched her fists together behind her back. "Oh," she said with an understanding nod. "I get it, you're afraid I'm going to get in your way. That I'm going to ruin the chances of you getting closer. Is that it?" Yuffie asked, her chipper voice suddenly changing to one of deadpan. _

"_You know I like him too." Tifa said, her voice tight and her jaw set. _

_Yuffie trembled slightly. "So, basically, you want me to keep out of your way?" She looked up to stare Tifa right in the eye. "Do you seriously see me as competition?" _

_Tifa scowled, straightening her posture and her own clenched fists at her sides, shaking. "I don't see you as competition, I just know how you are! You'd get in the way. You would probably do anything to keep Cloud and I apart. It's what you do, whether or not you admit it aloud, you would be your usual Yuffie self, you'd play pranks, crack jokes, be a sarcastic brat! You wouldn't be mature about it!" _

_Yuffie gaped, hurt flashing in her eyes. She really couldn't believe Tifa was saying all this to her. "Is that what you think I'd do? You'd think I'd humiliate myself and make a fool out of everyone because you think I'd be jealous of you and Cloud?" She scoffed, her eyes turning cold as she stepped closer to Tifa, who looked like a chocobo caught in the headlights of Cloud's fenrir. _

"_Listen Tifa," she practically spat the name, not being able to hold back her anger. "I haven't said anything to Cloud about loving him or even wanting to be with him. I know you like him, and you probably have a better chance with him than I do. I know how he feels about you and I know what he thinks about me. Trust me, I had no qualms in saying anything about my feelings towards him. And now, you come here, acting all high and mighty, acting like you have a world of knowledge? Who do you think you are?" She hissed, now practically nose to nose with Tifa._

_Tifa didn't say anything, she just stared. _

_Yuffie snorted, shaking her head. She shouldered her bag she had in her hand and raised it over her shoulder. "You don't have to worry anymore. I've got a Country to rule." With that she shoved her shoulder into her, who she thought, friend and speed walked down the hall and quickly down the stairs, ignoring Barret's and Red XIII's exclamations of her name. As she ran out the door, she wasn't paying attention to who was in front of her due to the moisture that was collecting there, and slammed face first into a solid chest, falling to the ground on her butt. _

_She groaned, muttering a few choice words under her breath as she looked up, immediately regretting it as her stomach dropped. _

"_Yuffie? What's the rush, you're acting like you've just seen Sephiroth." That's what you call Cloud's poor sense at a joke._

_Yuffie stood, keeping her head down and wiping the dirt off her khaki shorts. Her shoes seemed very interesting at that moment. _

"_Yuffie...?" Cloud asked, ducking his head to try and meet her eyes, only to blink in confusion when she deliberately looked away. He took a step back, trying to assess the situation, and then he saw her bag. "Are you leaving?" _

_Yuffie's shoulders tightened and then released a minute later, she raised her head, her eyes dry and a bright cheeky smile adorning her face. "Hey chocobo butt! What's on the fly, nyuk, nyuk?!" She giggled mischievously and twirled around his flabbergasted figure. "And to answer your question, yes, I am leaving. I have people to see and places to rule." She shrugged, ignoring the way her heart clenched at the thought of actually leaving for Wutai. _

"_Why so soon? We just defeated Sephiroth, you should stay a little longer-"_

_Yuffie held up her hand, shaking her head, not really meaning to interrupt. "Really, Cloud, I have to go. I think I've overstayed my welcome already. I've been here for too long and my adventure is over. Thanks for being a big support all this time. Don't get into any ninja battles without me! See you on the flip side!" And with that, just like in her normal fashion, she was gone._

* * *

Now, here she was, another two years later. Before she had been bitter and angry. Feeling like she didn't owe Tifa anything, especially with the way she had confronted her about her feelings towards Cloud. But now all she felt was loneliness, and the feeling of suffocating was always at her heels. The two years she'd been in Wutai were spent being prepped for her future crowning, as Empress, her duties came first and foremost in her life. This was actually the first time she'd stepped out of the palace walls in two years. It felt good. . . invigorating.

She had changed, she'd like to believe. She definitely wasn't the same happy-go-lucky sixteen year old, heck she wasn't even her old nineteen year old self either. Two years she had been retaught everything, from etiquette, to clothing style, even her way of talking had changed. She couldn't even remember what it felt like to be the old `Yuffie'... It was like she was completely gone, replaced by a shell of just her outer appearance.

She loved Wutai and her people, but she knew for a fact that it had changed her. And it wasn't for the better.

It took a long time for Yuffie to figure out where she was going to go, and even then she didn't realize where she was going until she was already THERE!

Yuffie couldn't believe it. She just stood stock still at the boarding docks, staring at the familiar drabish City of Edge. She swallowed the bile. How did she manage to go through weeks of traveling without realizing she was heading straight for Edge? Who does that? She looked around nervously, feeling like she was suddenly very conspicuous. She knew a lot of people here, and in return, a lot of people knew her. Which was why she found herself arguing with the Captain of an airship. Nearly spitting at him when he said he wasn't leaving for at least two weeks and that she'd just have to suck it up or find another way back to Costa Del Sol.

She was practically steaming at the ears when she stormed off, her feet leaving puffs of dirt in her wake. Oh, what she wouldn't give to run her shuriken right into-

"Yuffie?"

Oh, for the love of Leviathan!

Yuffie froze, her whole posture seeming to just seize up. Oh, how she wished the ground would just suck her up and keep her there until she felt it necessary to come back up to the service. She took a deep breath and turned to look over her shoulder, a face of pure innocence etched on her face. She almost (almost being the definitive word) blanched at the sight of Tifa and much older versions of Denzel and Marlene.

Yuffie smiled in her usual fashion. "Tifa! And I see you got the little monsters with you too!" She grinned down cheekily at the two kids who were waving excitedly at her.

Tifa was still just standing there, looking flummoxed and a little out of her element. "Wow," she finally said after what seemed like forever. "I can't believe it's actually you. Don't get me wrong," she suddenly exclaimed, looking embarrassed. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Yuffie gaped, not able to believe what she had just heard. "You are?" Her voice was dripping with skepticism.

Tifa averted her eyes away, looking... Was that guilt? "Of course I'm happy to see you." She said softly, clasping her hands in front of her. "You just completely disappeared off the face of the earth it seemed. No one could get in touch with you."

"Godo doesn't allow cell phones in the palace. I also wasn't allowed to have any contact with people outside of Wutai." She murmured, biting her lip.

The long haired brunette nodded in understanding, albeit a little awkwardly. "It's still great to see you. Not that I mind or anything, but what are you doing here?"

Yuffie smirked a little, feeling bitter all of a sudden. "I ran away from Wutai, arranged marriages aren't really my thing, you know?" She chuckled, which sounded off to Tifa's ears, and scratched her head, messing up her short black hair.

Tifa's eyes nearly bulged. "Wow..." There was a long pause, and she cleared her throat loudly. "Um, you should come to the bar while you're here, we have plenty of room. Are you staying long?" She asked.

The Wutai princess cocked her head, not really understanding what was going on. Didn't Tifa hate her? "Uh, I'm only planning to stay here for a couple weeks, or at least until I find another ride out of here." She stated, her eyes averting to the bustling crowd around them. She could bet there was myriads upon myriads of materia lurking around in this city. Her mouth nearly watered at the thought.

"- Barret and I would love if you-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Yuffie exclaimed, finally catching up with Tifa. "What do you mean `Barret' and `I'?" She asked, her eyes narrowing in confusion. Shouldn't it be `Cloud' and `Tifa'?

Tifa blushed, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "O-Oh," she stuttered. "I'm married to Barret..."

Yuffie just stared at the busty brunette. Not able to comprehend, let alone form words. She just couldn't believe it. "W-What did you just say?" She asked shakily, her arms hanging limply at her sides as all the life just seemed to rush out of her.

Guilt. That's why she had thought Tifa had looked guilty. Because she was. Yuffie just wanted to laugh maniacally, really. This was just...

"I'm so sorry, Yuffie- I... Things between Cloud and I- We didn't- I mean... I love Barret so much." She finally finished.

And the funny thing was, Yuffie mused as she stared long and hard at her old friend. Tifa looked to actually be telling the truth. There was no regret in her tone, she actually sounded affectionate when speaking of Barret. She was practically glowing, actually. Yuffie grimaced, her heart practically just shriveled up and died. "That's great, congratulations." She said with a smile.

"So," Tifa said, with a smile of her own. "you look different. I see you've changed your outfit."

Yuffie blushed, looking down at her choice of attire. It was definitely different from what she used to wear. When she returned back to Wutai all her clothes and other things she had for keepsakes were confiscated or either didn't fit anymore. Now, she was wearing a kimono type dress, though it wasn't tied together all the way, it was practically hanging off of her, and it reached her knees. It was black with white flowered designs, kind of like how her old shirt was. She still couldn't help but show her midriff, she had on a dark red top underneath, covering the upper half of her body. The sleeves to the ensemble were long and wide and they fell off her shoulders. She wore a pair of black biker shorts underneath and she had on a new pair of laced black boots with white lining. For the most part, she stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Uh, yeah, it kind of comes with not having anything else to wear, you know?" She laughed owlishly.

Tifa chuckled with a shake of her head. "Well, for now, why don't you come back with me to the bar, I'm sure everyone would love to see you." She urged, waving Yuffie to follow as she started to walk off.

Yuffie paused. "Wait, what do you mean everyone?!" She received no reply, just as shout from Marlene telling her to hurry up.

Yuffie blinked as she jogged up to catch up. One thing was bothering her though. "Why aren't you with Cloud?"

Tifa cocked her head to the side to look at her, and then looked away ashamed. "I realized probably about a week after you left that Cloud and I would never be. We have too much history and too many things about ourselves that just don't..." She paused, pursing her lips as if looking for the right word. "Click? Yeah, click. And we had different things we wanted to do. Cloud was never one to stay in one place for long, and I-" She looked down, softly running her hand through Marlene's hair. "I wanted to settle and have a family."

Yuffie could only stare. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately; she faintly mused.

"- Barret was here to pick up the pieces after Cloud left." Tifa finished, looking distant and whimsical.

"Cloud left?" Yuffie asked, she wasn't really surprised, but she was also disappointed. She was hoping to see the gorgeous blond before she left again for... wherever.

Tifa nodded thoughtfully and hummed. "Yep, he comes back sometimes to check on Denzel and see how everyone is doing. He still has his delivery business too, but mostly he's been doing freelance work to help clear the area of anymore enemies in the surrounding areas. Like I said; he can never stay in one place for too long or he'll go stir crazy." She laughed.

Yuffie nodded, looking around, her eyes catching the bare terrain that went beyond the city. She imagined Cloud there, fighting some stupid monsters. Kicking their stupid butts with his ridiculously huge stupid sword.

Yeah, what a way to live.

Sigh...

…

…

…

Yuffie fell face first into her new bed that she'd be in for the next two weeks. It was so much better than the dingy bunk she had to sleep in on the ship as she was leaving Wutai, and it was a lot more comfier than the one on the airship she'd been on before she arrived in Edge. Again, how she managed to find herself even remotely close to the old city ruins of Midgar, she'd never know, but she wasn't complaining. She got to see everyone again, and surprisingly, they actually seemed genuinely happy to see her, except Cid, but then again, he was never happy to see anyone. Though, he did complement her on how different she looked, even though it had only been two years since he'd seen her.

Another surprising, yet hilariously amusing, thing that caught everyone's attention, was that she had ordered an alcoholic drink, and didn't pass out or turn into a retard. Yuffie just chortled mysteriously when they asked and pressed a finger to her lips. "My secret." She had said with a demure smile and a mischievous wink. That had thrown everyone off as well. She was still chipper, that was for sure, but you could definitely tell there was a difference in her countenance and her maturity.

Yuffie turned her head to the side, listening to the sound of commotion that suddenly came from downstairs in the bar, though, she was having trouble distinguishing the voices or the owners of said voices, she just knew there was a lot of people that sounded shocked. And then, she heard the sound of boots stomping up the stairs with a purpose, her brow furrowed in confusion as they drew closer. Her room was the last one down the hall to the left of the stairs, and the closest room was probably a good distance away, so she couldn't imagine why anyone would come to her room. Unless it was Tifa, but that didn't make sense, because the footfalls were way to loud and masculine to be Tifa's.

Then she heard it, Tifa's voice shouting from the top of the stairs, she assumed.

"Cloud, wait don-"

Before Yuffie knew what was happening, her door was slammed open, revealing the sight of a Mako blue eyed ex-SOLDIAR. Yuffie spluttered in bafflement. "Cloud?" She whispered, not really believing her eyes. So, to make sure she wasn't having a dream, or hallucinating; she reached her hand to her arm and pinched herself. Hard. "Ouchie~!" She whined, rubbing the offended limb. Nope, she was awake.

The blond just glared down at her, looking extremely pissed off.

And for the life of her, Yuffie couldn't figure out why. "Uh, hey Spikes, what brings you to these pa-"

"You selfish, spoiled, ungrateful, arrogant, annoying, maddening girl!" He hissed through clenched teeth, his eyes flashing dangerously as he closed the door harshly and then locked it. She looked around curiously as if in slow motion, he started to cross the room and move towards the young woman.

Yuffie gulped, not really able to move, she was feeling extremely threatened and wondered if Cloud was finally going to kill her for all those times she `nyuk'd' in his face and stole his materia... "Cloudy?" She swallowed some more as he refused to answer her, he was almost near the bed now.

She leaned back on her hands, cursing the fact that she had her legs bent under her body. She forgot how hard it was to get out of that type of position, especially being as she wasn't _really _that flexible... Anymore.

Cloud had one leg bent on the bed and his arms on either side of her as his eyes practically bore holes into her head.

She flinched when he raised his hand, thinking she was finished. However, she snapped her eyes open at the feel of cold knuckles brushing against her cheek. She exhaled shakily, her breath coming out in sporadic spurts as she turned her head slightly to face the man that had just insulted her and looked as if he was going to murder her. "Cloud..." She trailed off, gasping when she saw the intense look in his eyes.

A split second later his lips were on hers, molding together and forcing her to comply with the motions of his mouth. She reflexively closed her eyes, not really knowing what else to do or where she was supposed to put her hands, and she got the feeling she wasn't really kissing him right, seeing as after probably ten seconds he clasped his fingers against her jaw to hold her still. Well, what was he to expect, it's not like she was spending all her time in Wutai getting all dirty, dirty!

Though, that didn't seem to daunt the blond male any; he just continued his onslaught of forceful kisses, eventually letting up to breath, but only allowing seconds to pass before he was kissing her again.

She really didn't have anyone else to compare to, but she believed it was safe to say that Cloud was the best kisser in the world. After a while she finally managed to get the hang of things and pretty soon she was responding just as fervently as he was. She could guess her lips were probably bruised and her nose was flushed red, actually, it was most likely safe to say that she looked like one hot mess. Same for him.

They finally pulled away, this time staying apart, though, not much. He had his hands against her cheeks while hers were flat against his well toned chest, their faces inches apart as their ragged breaths mingled together. She smelt mint and something else she couldn't identify, but she believed whatever it was it was all Cloud. "Hi." She said shakily, her voice trembling as she brushed her nose unconsciously against his.

Cloud chuckled low and deep in his chest, his hands sliding down her cheeks and over her neck before he had them firmly planted on her hips and was tugging her until she was practically sitting on his lap. She blushed scarlet. Not used to being this close to someone of the opposite sex. Once again, she had no idea where she was supposed to put her hands, so she just settled for linking them behind his neck.

"Hi." He finally said, the corner of his mouth tilting up slightly.

Yuffie blinked, the fog she was in finally clearing enough to get her sense back. "What," she exhaled again, unable to stop herself from nuzzling his cheek. "was that?" She finished, pulling away from his face to look into his stunningly beautiful eyes.

Cloud looked as if he was considering his words and then just went for a shrug instead.

Yuffie scowled, not liking that reaction at all. "Hey," she said with a glare, jabbing his chest with a surprisingly manicured finger. "listen buddy, if you think you can just kiss me and not expect to give me answers then you've got another thin- Mmph!"

She cursed herself for granting him immediate access into her mouth as he wrapped his arms tightly around her back and forced his way into her orifice. She pulled away, only managing to get out a `I wasn't done talking' before he was biting and tugging her lips, kissing her with a passion he hadn't used in what felt like eons.

Yuffie hummed contently, her toes curling and her lips attacking his eagerly when he allowed her to explore his own mouth. He grunted approvingly, noting what a fast learner she was. She pulled away with a parting opened mouth peck before she was smiling brightly at him. "That was nice."

Cloud smirked and nodded. "Definitely."

She beamed, finally understanding what he was trying to convey through all those kisses. She blinked back tears, not wanting to look like a baby in front of him. She sniffed and turned her head away, hoping to quickly wipe the liquid away before he noticed.

He did anyway. "Hey, are you okay?" He suddenly looked nervous, obviously thinking he'd overstepped his boundaries, though they never really made any. "Oh, Yuffie, I'm sorry- I shouldn't have-" He clasped his mouth shut tight when her eyes found his, they were shining with unwanted tears, but he could read them perfectly. And he nearly collapsed in on himself when he realized that she wasn't mad at him or upset with him at all. She was... Happy.

He ran a hand haphazardly through his hair, his one free arm still wrapped around her tiny waist. "Leviathan, Yuffie you scared the hell out of me."

Yuffie sniffed with a tiny shrug of her own. "What else was I suppose to do, shouting at the top of my lungs to all of Edge wouldn't have been very smart, nyuk." She explained pathetically.

Cloud chuckled and shook his head. "It would have been fine with me." He said softly, acting unlike himself and bringing her back to straddling his lap. "It's good to see you again." He said into her ear as he kissed her cheek and then trailed kisses down her neck and to her shoulder.

She keened softly, stretching out her neck like a cat and practically purring under his ministrations. "Likewise." She said just as soft, running her hands through his hair, which surprisingly, had no styling products whatsoever. "Hmmm?" She hummed in her throat, in curiosity and also because Cloud was doing wonderful things to her pulse point.

"What?" Cloud asked, moving to meet her eyes.

"This is nice." She said warmly. "And also your hair is super duper awesome, it stands up straight, totally defying gravity."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "That's the first thing that you seriously want to talk about?"

She shook her head and smiled at his expression, she pressed her fingers against his cheeks and pecked his lips, moving away swiftly before he could deepen it. "Hey, I was just making an observation." She explained, running a hand through her hair, ruffling it.

Cloud couldn't keep his eyes off of her. "I wasn't expecting you to be here..." He stated, moving his hands back to her face, running his thumbs against her cheeks.

She smiled and shrugged. "Neither was I."

"So you weren't expecting to come here?" He asked curiously.

She shook her head. "Nope, slept through the whole trip apparently. Maybe it's destiny that you're here! That I'm here, nyuk nyuk!"

"You and your wild imagination." Cloud spoke through her musings.

"Then what would you call it?" She asked sternly.

He shrugged and leaned his head on her shoulder. "Coincidence."

"Bah!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and tackled him back into the bed. "Now listen here you chocobo head-"

"Hey!"

"I'm never letting you go, you here? Not now that I finally have you. Now that doesn't mean we have to get married and have bunches of little Cloud and awesome Yuffie's running around, but I expect you to be practically attached to my hip. Where you go, I go! And where I go, you obviously follow and do whatever I demand! Nyuk!" She cackled maniacally.

Cloud thought she had finally lost it. "Isn't that what I'm supposed to be saying?"

"You were too slow." She stated simply with a smile.

* * *

**END.**

**A/N: Or unless you guys want me to make this into a story. It's completely up to you, either way I hope you liked it. I love the whole concept of Yuffie and Cloud being an item, she's just so funky and spirited and he's so... serious. He needs someone like Yuffie in his life. Or so I think. Please tell me what you think and if you want it to be a story PM some ideas cause I wouldn't know what to do with it :P Love to you all. Fav and Review please!**

**Jung-Hee**


End file.
